


After Goodbye

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Gap Filler, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-30
Updated: 2005-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Post-513 Gapfiller





	After Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

When you wake up you feel both warm and cool. Brian's body is covering yours and you can feel his breath against your neck and his heart pumping in his chest. The room is still dark but you can tell from Brian's heavy breathing that he's been asleep for a while. Brian's fingers are loosely laced in your hair and you know that if you don't get up now you'll probably miss your flight. But if you leave you'll also miss Brian's weight, his warmth, the way he snaps in the morning before his necessary caffeine dose, the way he drapes his arms around you as if you belong to him. You'll miss his fingers in your hair and his lips against your skin. 

You try to shift your weight and avoid to wake him. One goodbye is more than enough and it's more for his sake than yours that you made sure to casually mention that Daphne would take you to the airport. You blabbered on about important last minute details that only she could help you with while you tried to register how Brian took the news. You're almost certain that you glimpsed relief in his tone and that the tension he'd in his movements seemed to fade as he realized he wouldn't have to say his goodbyes publicly.

After calling Daphne and mumbling that she could drive over in ten you slipped into the bathroom taking the shortest shower in the history of the loft. The water feels the same and the soap has the same almond scent but it doesn't feel right alone and you're glad that your next shower will be somewhere else. Where Brian's absence next to you won't sting more than shampoo in your eyes.

You make sure to put your towel in the laundry basket and you try to smoke one last cigarette while pulling on your jeans and tying your shoes. You know that Daphne won't let you smoke in the car no matter how much you bribe her or promise that it'll only be this one time. Although all the clothes you are bringing are packed you find yourself rummaging through Brian's closet space. You don't know what you're looking for until you find a black wife-beater and can't help but find an empty spot in one of your bags to fit it in.

When you start down the stairs shoulders slumped from your heavy bags you recall taking Brian's underwear after your first night together but you know that this is different. It's not about having proof of what happened between a starry eyed school boy and the stud of the streets. This way you'll be able to fall asleep with the scent of Brian next to you, because that was always the hardest part of being apart.


End file.
